Talk:Winter 2017 Event/@comment-27279544-20170222164245
Finally i'm able to write my Winter 2017 Event Report (Fuck you stupid italian ADSL Connection for taking ages to upload my youtube LD video) "I clear the event yesterday so, sorry for the delay..." So... This event was a really strange one for me... Here my records: E-1 Hard - 5 runs, 3 A rank, 2 B rank with a 6 SS(V) fleet "That map wasn't a real event map imo but just a map for let the admirals who didn't have certain ships to farm them..." E-2 Hard - 9 runs, 3 A rank, 5 S rank, 1 retreat "That map was super easy imo, and the fact it was a DP gauce map make it even easier, unfortunately i retreated once because i choose to use Saratoga instead of a better CV and i paid for it with that single retreat..." E-3 Hard - 48 runs, 29 A rank, 1 S rank, 17 retreat, 1 catbomb "Well, that was my black page on my Admiral career, before the HP part it was all nice and easy, got my TP part in 2 runs and the debuff on first try with a 6 SS(V) fleet... And then the HP part, i honestly got the worst possible RNG i had ever seen... The first runs started pretty bad, i got a lot of retreats and barely scratched the boss, but after that, i got a good streak of good damage runs and almost never retreat... Then LD... I don't know what goes wrong, RNG started hitting me so dam hard with so many good runs ruined because the Yuri Boss just refused to die... I tried every single possible combination of setups, equipments and night setups too, but nothing worked out... Then i started to get so frustrated that i decide to use Irako and Mamiya food to skip the annoying manual sparking, something i never done before, in fact i had stocked up more then 70 food... And in like 4 days i ended up using it all... *NotLikeThis*, day after day i was loosing hope but thanks to all the kind buddies, who never stop cheering me up, i found the determination to continue this endless salt hell, and yesterday finally something worked out, i don't think it was thanks to the setup i used because i tried the same compo and with the same battle conditions it never work it out for so many times, so RNG probably get bored of teasing me and just let me clean the map in the end..." But even with all that bad luck, resources and food wasted i'm happy to successfully have cleared the event full Hard diff. But it will take time to remove the taste of Salt from my tongue... Here a video of my E-3H victory, my resources total consumption and the new ships obtained. I'll also like to thanks all the awesome Comrades who make my victory possible with encouragements and kind words: Allen92, SSTHZero, Ether Real, MeGaneLon, サヴァラ, Jeremycc, TheXAir, Migdaloo, Dave the Anonymous Xavier7392, Aslatiels, Kipsnak, しろ, Killamri, Wyvernjackie, NozomiType-R JamesTheFabulous, Admiral Roman Reigns, AmamineSaki "hope i didn't forgot anyone and if i did ontoni gomennasai, i still love you all"